


Guardian Angel

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: August Walker想要一个新世界





	1. Chapter 1

這不公平。

 

看著倒在血泊中的對方，August只知道這一句話。

 

他的眼睛未來得及闔上。額上的血染上纖長眼睫。

 

他不敢想他死前有多絕望。

 

他有多絕望，他便有多恨。

 

Walker在一片虛妄的白噪音中站起身，渾渾噩噩的看著周遭混亂。

 

女人在警員幫助下準備上車。

 

那個人。

 

就是她。

她將Mendez推了出去。

 

Walker步伐不穩，臉上的血污沒乾，舉槍對準了獲救的人質。

 

第一槍沒能打中，女人的耳環一下子碎裂了，她尖叫，最近的特工將Walker摁在地上。

 

他沒掙扎。

 

被紧紧压制在地面上的他看着身旁不再动弹的Tony。

 

Solomon来找自己的时候他并不惊讶。

 

反而是Walker的一口应下，让那被数个国家追捕的英国特工挑了挑眉。

 

他向来偏激。

 

只是往常有另一个人让他少想那些黑暗。

 

现在没人阻止他了。

 

August感到一种窒息般的自由。

 

他换了重身份。称自己为门徒。

 

若不历经劫难，便不会有和平。

 

听见女人骨骼碎裂的嘎吱声响令他在黑暗中笑的可怕，他在咕噜咕噜的血泡声音里品尝到愉悦。那是赛过Mendez当时的绝望。

 

后来他又想，没人比得上他当时的绝望。

 

他一边想，一边点燃汽油。

 

和平为你铺就，痛苦由我承担。

 

他站在远处，看火舌冲天而起。

 

 

再没有人叫他August。

 

被那个男人亲昵呼唤的名字变成了资料上的印刷字体。

 

他不向他人提。

 

他恨一切。

 

为什么守护天使会杀死应守护的人？

 

没人值得守护。

 

他迫切的需要那样一个新世界。

 

一个不会那个守护天使倒在血泊中无法瞑目的世界。

 

 

他在新旧交替之间想念一对焦糖色的眼睛


	2. Chapter 2

他一直在尽力向上攀，从不许自己倒下。

他以为自己可以如此从一个世界到另一个。

然后是硝烟，子弹，鲜血和战斗。

一次又一次。

他在被击倒后站起来，继续挥拳，扣动扳机，咽下喉咙的腥甜。

仅存的左眼看顶上人拉动绳索，模糊的视线让他辨不明Hunt的表情。他想是痛恨与厌恶。

你不懂我。

钝而重的金属敲在他的额上，一瞬间让他的意识都空白。右脸那难以忍受的灼烫逐渐消失，粘稠从发尖汩汩流下。

他松手，意识到自己在很久之前就没能再站起身。

身下是可怖的焦糊味道，一并连着机器爆炸的轰鸣。

很久之前，曾有人叫他August。


End file.
